


Faith

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [57]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Caspian X, Pining, Setting: Dawn Treader, Setting: post-Prince Caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: You have to believe. Otherwise, it will never happen.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Filmverse. The summary is a quote from the book _Stardust_ , by Neil Gaiman.

You choose not to believe Ed’s chances of returning to Narnia within your lifetime are minuscule.

You’d never dreamt you’d fall in love at first sight, never thought such a thing was possible. But you did. And Ed’s absence from your life brings you so much pain, you want to use Susan’s horn to bring him back to you. So far, you’ve managed to resist.

After all, he might yet come back without it. Didn’t Aslan himself say he would? And Aslan’s never wrong. But as the days melt into months, then years, when will Ed return?

Three years pass.

You cling to Aslan’s promise, but miracles are things for those less busy than you. And Ed’s absence, by the time the search for your father’s friends is underway, is an ache you can live with. The yearning for him, though, never leaves you. Your heart cannot give up on him.

So, when your crew start shouting about people in the water who appeared as if from nowhere, your thoughts go straight to Ed.

When you’re back on deck, he calls your name; your heart leaps for joy. Your eyes drink him in; he’s beautiful.

And you’re for ever his.


End file.
